


Q-Sitting

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of Godmother would Janeway be if she didn't babysit on occasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written during season 3.  The only editing I've done is cleaning up formatting and removing typos.  Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  Paramont is the Master of all of Star Trek and it's characters, I just make them do their own thing. I write for myself and not for money or anyone else, so no need for the Master to worry about little me. My stories are generally PG, but if you can't handle an occasional naughty word or a little bit of violence, or a little bit of intimacy, then you have serious problems because most things you'll find on the internet are worse! :) I won't tell you that you can't copy my work and send it around because I have no right to copyright something that really belongs to the Master, anyway, but if you do, give me some credit and let me know, okay? Thank you and enjoy!

Q-Sitting

 

"Captain?  Captain, wake up!  Kathryn!"

Kathryn Janeway awoke to find herself staring into the concerned eyes of her first officer.  "Chakotay?  Damn it, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Tell me what?"

"The doctor says that the best thing to do to relieve my high stress level is to take a day off, and I had figured that since it looks like smooth sailing for a couple of days, now would be the best time," she replied sleepily.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know why I would forget to tell you something like this.  I was so busy yesterday, it must have slipped my mind..."

"Don't worry about it, Kathryn.  I'm sorry to have interrupted your sleep," said Commander Chakotay as he made an awkward exit.

Captain Janeway rolled over to go back to her dreams, only to find herself staring into another set of eyes.  "It's about time you took a day off, Madame Captain!  How else would you have time to keep an eye on Junior for me?"

"Q???!!!!"  Kathryn sat up abruptly.  "Q, must you constantly meet me in my quarters when I least expect it?  Couldn't you at least barge in on my ready room?"

"My, aren't we cranky in the morning?  What's the matter?  Chuckles get you up on the wrong side of the bed?"  asked Q.

"Chakotay," she corrected, "was doing his job.  As first officer, it's his responsibility to find out why any crew members who are late aren't at their stations.  Captain, included."  She rubbed her eyes and added, "What was it that you wanted this time?"

"I need you to baby-sit Q for me," said Q.

"What?!  Q, I'm supposed to be resting, not chasing omnipotent, mischievous children across the galaxy!"

A ten year-old looking child suddenly popped into the room and said insolently, "But Dad, I don't want to stay with Auntie Kathryn!  She's human!  All the other Q in the continuum say that humans are stupid.  Why can't I stay with another Q?"

"Yes, why can't he?" asked Kathryn.

"And allow them to further poison his little mind? - Over my dead body!  And since I can't die, that means no!  Now, Q, I've told you this before.  I know humans seem insignificant, but I have learned a lot from them and you can, too.  You might not even exist if it wasn't for Auntie Kathryn.  Now, you remember the rules.  While Auntie Kathryn is watching you, you have to do as the humans do.  That means, no leaving the ship, no transporting the ship anywhere, and no changing the space around the ship.  Got it?  In fact, no using your powers at all, if you can avoid it.  And bedtime's at 9:00.  I'll be back around midnight, or else my bride will turn into a pumpkin.  I'm sure he won't be a problem at all for you, Kathy."  And with a gesture of his hand, he was gone.

"Q, wait!!!"

"Dad, wait!!"

"Well, looks like we're stuck with each other," said Kathryn.

"My mother thinks you're a dog!" said the boy.

"Whatever," sighed Kathryn, wearily.  "I hope I can trust you to sit in here and behave yourself while I go into the bathroom to change.  Would you be willing to indulge in the human necessity of breakfast with me?"

"And eat Talaxian food?  I'd rather die!"

"And since you can't die, I guess that means no," said Kathryn.  She exited to the bathroom, and emerged in uniform.  In the time she had taken to do that, the boy was already into her things.  He picked up her picture of Mark and Bear.  "Put that down!  Don't you know that touching other people's things isn't nice?"

"Chuckles is even better looking than this guy!"  said Q, "But the dog looks better than both of them put together!"

Do all members of the continuum have this affinity for dogs, or is it confined to just you and your mother?, thought Janeway.

"I heard that!  I know what you're thinking!  I'm Q, remember!"

"And I'm hungry.  We're going to the mess hall now."  Kathryn took his arm.

"Keep your human hands off me!" shouted Q, shoving her into her computer terminal.

"How dare you strike me!" she exclaimed, surprised by his strength.

"Stay away from me, and I won't do it again!  Let's go to your stupid mess hall!" said Q, insolently.

"That tone won't last long with me, young Q!," said Kathryn, as she let him lead the way to the mess hall.

Chakotay always seemed to be able to find her within seconds whenever they were in the same room together.  "Captain!" he called out, walking towards her table.

"It never rains - it pours!" she said to him as he approached her.  "We have a little guest.  Commander Chakotay - not to be mistaken as 'Chuckles' - meet Q."

"Oh, no!  He's been changed into a child by the continuum, and wants you to change him back!" exclaimed Chakotay.

"Real bright, Auntie Kathryn!  You sure know how to pick 'em!" said Q, sarcastically.

"No, this is Q's son.  The one he tried to have with me," said Kathryn.

"With you, you're kidding!" yelled Q.

"Didn't your father tell you that it's rude to interrupt?  No, I guess he wouldn't have, would he?" said Chakotay.  "Kathryn, this is your day off.  Why don't you let me deal with the kid while you rest."

"No, I'm NOT doing ANYTHING with HIM!," yelled Q.

"Q, be quiet.  Chakotay, somebody has to be in charge of the ship.  I'll watch Q.  He's under orders to behave like a boy, and not like a Q.  As long as he does as he's told, I'm sure we won't have anything to worry about.  Tell Tuvok as a precautionary measure, but I don't want him to do anything about it unless something happens."  She looked down at the plate Neelix put in front of her.  "What is this stuff?"

"Leola root something.  It doesn't taste all that bad if you pretend that it's something else," said Chakotay.

"Well, then.  It's a good thing my mother made caramel brownies, then, isn't it?" replied the captain as she closed her eyes and tried to eat what was on her plate.  "It's going to be a very long day," she sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Chakotay.

"Positive," said Kathryn.

"Okay.  I'll be on the bridge.  Don't hesitate to call for help," said the commander as he left.

"What are we going to play?" asked Q.

"I don't know.  There aren't a lot of games you can play on Voyager.  Why don't we go to the holodeck.  I'll let you make your own program," said Kathryn.

 

****

 

"What is this place?" asked Captain Janeway.  She entered the holodeck and felt immediately overcome by disorientation.  Shapes and colors zoomed past her, and she couldn't tell up from down.

"It's the continuum.  Not that sissy representation Dad used to make you understand it.  The continuum is not as bad as Dad thinks it is, according to the other Q.  They say Dad just wants to be different.  That he's rebelling.  They say that he acts less mature than I do."

"Q," her voice seemed to be echoing.  "Q, I can't survive in this environment!  You have to turn it off!"

"No!  You told me I could write this program any way I wanted to!  I'm still playing!" yelled Q.

"Computer, end program!"

"Unable to comply.  Program is locked on," chimed the computer.

"Computer, override priority Janeway alpha 1!  End program!" exclaimed Kathryn.  The program ended and she collapsed on the floor of the yellow-gridded holodeck.  

"Auntie Kathryn, are you all right?  Uh-oh.  I'm getting out of here!"  Q ran out of the holodeck as fast as he could and took off down a corridor.  

Kathryn stood up shakily.  "Q?  Where are you?  Q!?"  She hurried out to look for the boy.  "Janeway to security.  Q is missing.  He was last seen in holodeck 1."

"Captain, are you all right?" asked Tuvok through the commbadge.  "You sound out of breath."

"Just a little scare, that's all.  I'll be fine.  Let's just find Q.  I'll check near engineering.  Janeway out."

As she entered engineering, B'Elanna practically ran her over.  "Captain, that little brat is in here, and once I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his scrawny little neck!"

"Hahahahahaha!  I like hide and seek!" sang Q, his voice seeming to come from every corner of engineering at the same time.

"Q, we can't play in here," said Janeway in her no-nonsense tone.  "It's dangerous.  People are doing things in here that help keep this ship running, and we can't get in their way.  We can play hide and seek back in my quarters."

"NO!!!  It's more fun in here!" yelled Q.

"I'll tell your father!" said the captain.

"No, don't do that!"

"Then come back to my quarters."

"Fine!  I'll race you there!"  Q revealed his hiding place and then zoomed out the door.

"Better you than me, Captain!" exclaimed B'Elanna as her leader sprang out after the child Q.

 

****

 

"Q, what have you done!!!???" screamed Kathryn as she entered her quarters.  Everything was in total disarray.  Spare uniforms, books, padds, and turned over chairs covered the floor.  Her tone brought the boy out of hiding.

"You said we could play hide and seek in here.  There was no place to hide, so I thought I'd make some hiding places," he said, coming out from under her bed.

"Q, you decimated my entire quarters!  This is MY room!"  scolded Kathryn.

"I'll clean up," said Q as innocently as possible.  His expression softened her.

"All right.  Clean this mess up now before you do anything else," she said.  She looked at her chronometer.  Drats, it was only 2:00.  Fortunately, it would take Q half the day to clean this mess up...

"Done!"  exclaimed Q.  The room was picture perfect.  "Now, can we play?" he smiled.

"Captain Janeway, report to the bridge!" Chakotay's voice boomed through her commbadge.

"Q, I want you to stay here.  I have to go to the bridge.  Don't touch anything, okay?" she sped out the door.

"Okay, Auntie Kathryn!" called Q.  He covertly followed her out.

 

****

 

"Report!" said Captain Janeway.

"Captain, we are heading directly for a meteor shower.  There is no way to avoid it.  Contact expected in 3 hours, 47 minutes," reported Tuvok.

"Full reverse."

"Reverse thrusters are not operational," said Lieutenant Paris.

"There's another ship in there!  We're being hailed," said Ensign Kim.

"On screen."

"Help us!  Help!  Anyone, please help!!  We're trapped inside this meteor shower!  Or shields are gone and our weapons are not strong enough to blast the meteors!"  The picture was too fuzzy to tell the race of the helpless people on the ship.

"We can't ignore a distress call.  Shield status?" asked the captain.

"Fully operational," said Tuvok.

"If we take ourselves in at warp 3, how soon can we reach that ship?" asked Janeway.

"10 minutes, Captain."

"Do it!  Tuvok, shoot any meteor that comes in our path.  If we're traveling at warp 3, we'll be extremely vulnerable to even the smallest chunk.  Red alert!  It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Soon, the entire ship started to shudder, and Kathryn felt almost as disoriented as she did using Q's program.  Suddenly, Voyager lurched, and she flew straight out of her chair.  Chakotay helped her up, holding on to her with one hand and to his chair with the other.

"We're approaching the ship, Captain," shouted a voice.  Through her own confusion, she couldn't tell whose.

"Tractor beam!  Pull it straight in to our shuttle bay!  Turn us around and get us out of here as soon as they're in!" shouted Kathryn.

"Inertial dampeners are off-line!" shouted Paris before taking Voyager into a roll.  Janeway was again thrown from her captain's chair.  

"Casualties coming in from all over the ship!  Sickbay doesn't have enough personnel to get to everybody."

"This is Captain Janeway speaking to the entire crew.  We are in a serious crisis.  Every off-duty officer is to report to sickbay to offer any and all relief possible."  She pulled herself off the ground in time to see a pillar about to fall on Ensign Kim.  "Ensign!" she yelled, pushing him out of the way and bracing herself for the weight of the pillar.  She was instead pushed away by still stronger arms.  "No!!!"

"Captain, we've got the shuttle.  No survivors," said Tuvok.

"Clearing the meteor shower," said Paris.  The bridge became eerily silent.

"Who was that crewman?" asked Janeway, staring at the pillar.

"Tricked you!" laughed Q, as he lifted the pillar off of himself.

"How dare you strike me," Kathryn weakly smiled.

"You're not mad?  You told me to stay in your room," said Q.

"How can I be mad?  You've saved my life.  Come on, let's go back to my quarters.  I leave the rest of this to you, Commander," said the captain.

"Aye, captain," said Chakotay.

 

****

 

"But Auntie Kathryn, I don't want to go to bed!  I'm drawing!" exclaimed Q.

"But your father said that you have to go to bed at 9:00.  Now, brush your teeth and wash up."

"Please let me stay up just a little later!  I'll be good!"

"No.  Your Auntie Kathryn is tired, too.  It's been a long day."

"Oh, all right...."  With a snap of his fingers, he was in bedclothes and his teeth were brushed.  "Tell me a story."

"I don't know any stories," said Kathryn.

"Tell me about the time you met my father," he said, taking a place next to her on her bed and snuggling against her arm.

"All right.  Do you know about Quinn?" asked Kathryn.

"The Q who committed suicide?" asked the boy.

"Yes.  I met your father when Voyager had found Quinn trapped inside his prison.  Your father took the side of the continuum, arguing that suicide was wrong for a Q...."

 

****

 

Three hours later, both Q and Kathryn had fallen asleep, and Chakotay had come in to check up on them.  He took a spare blanket out of the closet and covered the two.

"Oh, how cute!" commented the adult Q as he appeared with his wife.

"Adorable," responded the female Q caustically.  "Wouldn't the continuum love to see this!"

"See?  I told her he wouldn't be too much trouble.  Well, Chuckles, ta-ta.  Tell Kathy I appreciate her helping me out in a bind.  You should be noticing her payment in about 5 seconds.  See you again!"  Just as suddenly, all three Q disappeared.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway," chirped the captain's commbadge.

"Chakotay here, the captain's asleep."

"Commander, we have all of a sudden gotten twenty thousand light years closer to the Alpha quadrant," said Tuvok.

"That sounds like a fair deal.  Have Mr. Paris resume a course for home.  I'll be there in a few minutes," said Chakotay.

"Good night, Kathryn.  I won't be waking you up tomorrow," said Chakotay, leaving his commanding officer and closest friend to sleep.


End file.
